She's Very Special (ON HOLD)
by FandomQueen27
Summary: (High School AU) Marybeth Smith is a smart, intelligent girl, and a total nerd. Every day at her high school, she keeps getting bullied by Seth Rollins and his group of sellouts. But as the time passes, will he stop bullying her or will he make her life miserable? (I own nothing!)
1. Pro: Introduction

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Prologue: Introduction

(9/22/14; morning time)

Marybeth Smith woke up to the sound of her parents fighting again. Her parents had been married for over 20 years, and earlier that year, they had made the decision to divorce. The announcement broken Marybeth's heart to pieces, but strangely, she understood.

Her dad was the problem. When she was 6, her dad left them and broke their hearts. But then he came back when she was 13. Her mom didn't want anything to do with him, so that's why they decided to get divorced.

Marybeth got ready for another day of bullying from her worst enemy, Seth Rollins. He always picked on her because she was a nerd and wasn't very social. Every day, he had to make her life miserable.

And one day, his group of sellouts almost beat her half to death just because she called them a bunch of sellouts. Seth Rollins was a very bad person from her perspective, but she had to deal with it.

As soon as she picked out her usual clothes (jeans, a white shirt, a navy blue sweater, and black tennis shoes) and put on her black glasses, she went out the door, not stopping to say bye to her almost divorced parents.

She didn't want to go to school, but she knew she had to anyway...

* * *

**A/N: I know I have other stories I have to finish, but I have to get my ideas out in the open, you know? Anyway, the reason I'm doing this story is to try to stop bullying. Lots of kids get bullied everyday, and we need to stop it. If you want to spread the word about nonviolence, that would be so wonderful. Please review this story! Thx!**


	2. Ch1: Finally Getting Redemption

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

Ch.1: Finally Getting Redemption

(At Florissant High School...)

Marybeth stepped inside the high school getting a nervous and shy feeling in her stomach. She knew Seth Rollins and his group of sellouts (Randy Orton, Triple H, Batista, and Kane) were anywhere, so she just walked to her homeroom, which luckily was very close to her.

She sat down at her desk, which was at the front of the room. Their homeroom teacher, Ms. Blakely, wasn't in the room yet, so she had some time to look over her homework, think about her future, and hope and pray that nothing bad would happen that day.

But exactly 3 minutes later, Seth Rollins and his lackeys came in the room, smirks and all. The group sat down at their desks, except for Seth. He decided he wanted to tease Marybeth.

"Oh, look! It's the nerd!" he laughed, getting in Marybeth's face. "What you going to do about it, crybaby? Huh? Huh?"

Then something finally snapped inside Marybeth so hard, she stood up with serious anger in her eyes.

"You know what I'm going to do about it?" she seethed, finally standing up to her bully. "This."

She slapped the taste out of his mouth as the class was then aback. Seth looked up at Marybeth with rage in his eyes, Marybeth slightly smirking at him, but still had rage in her eyes as well.

"Didn't know I could hold my own, huh?" she said, sitting back down.

Seth just got back up and glared at her while going to his seat. "You're going to pay for that, Smith!"

"Try me!" she said, holding nothing back.

* * *

After school was over, Marybeth started to walk home. But she was stopped by two girls. One was a black girl, and she had on some white shorts, a black shirt, and black tennis shoes. The other one was a British girl, and she had on skinny jeans, a black tank top, and black boots.

"Hey. We saw what happened in homeroom today. Are you okay?" the British girl asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just got sick and tired of it, you know?" Marybeth replied.

"Well, if you need anyone, we're here. I'm Naomi, and this is Paige." the black girl or Naomi said, introducing herself and Paige.

"I'm Marybeth. Thank you. You guys just made my day."

Naomi and Paige smiled as they all group hugged.

"Do you want to come over?" she asked.

"Sure!" The two said as they continued walking towards Marybeth's home. But what they didn't know was that Seth heard everything...

* * *

**A/N: There's the 2nd chapter, folks! Feel free to review! I would appreciate it! :)**


End file.
